dropzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Recon
Description With his range of mobility gear, deadly weapons, and his naturally armor shredding characteristics, Recon excels at kiting and whittling down slow, lumbering tanks. Darting across the battlefield, Recon is mobile artillery with an attitude. Recon's passive lands an armor debuff on the enemies he hits as well, so his allies can helm him melt Kavash and Rigs alike. To bring down the big boys, Recon brings the big gun. Recon's ultimate lazes the target with a red beam which calls in an orbital strike to blow his enemies to kingdom come. Bio Whip-smart and confident, Recon seemingly came from out of nowhere to achieve unprecedented success as a Core hunter. His arrival on the scene has ushered in a new age in the mercenary subculture, on in which corporate trained and sponsored pilots are looked down upon in favor of self-driven upstarts and aspirational stories. He makes war look almost fun. Rumor claims that Recon hails from Earth, from the harsh “sea of glass” within the radiation zones of the Middle East. When he was old enough to work, Isiah and Kito (a longtime childhood friend) boarded a crowded migrant ship headed into space for possible employment in the inner systems. But the two boys were turned away again and again, and ended up organizing illegal rig races on the surface of the asteroid Pallas in order to survive. They spent their teens in and out of Belter brigs. It was two days before Recon’s 20th birthday when he was arrested by Belter security forces for racing junkers on Ceres; but instead of pressing charges, Belt security “suggested” that he take a job as a Core hunter working for Drauger. Recon refused and escaped promptly, deciding to go into business for himself. Since Recon arrived on the scene without attachments, many believe that his reckless story is all part of a fabricated image, a brand he’s cultivated from the beginning; in fact, many veteran hunters believe him to be a corporate plant. Refusing to accept the aid of corporate interests, Recon currently works for the resistance, but many fear his allegiances may be temporary and based solely on whichever side holds the advantage. Default Loadout Progress Strategy Gameplay Whilst other gunners defend themselves with armor and sustain, Recon's method of defense is maneuverability and range. Recon is ideal as mobile artillery, able to dart in and out of battle and capable of heavy damage. While other rigs draw enemy attention, Recon can unleash his barrage from afar onto unsuspecting enemies, and using his superior mobility, mop up and chase after fleeing enemies. His mobility all but insures he can out maneuver slow tanks, either bypassing them completely to melt enemy gunners and mechanics, or kiting them quite safely. Recon is a great source of heavy aoe damage if he has allies to draw fire and CC enemy rigs together. With his passive, every unit he hits is effected by an armor debuff, so hitting each enemy with even an auto attack is sufficient to weaken the enemy team. With Recon's array of aoe weapons, the application of this debuff is made much easier. Recon's ult is ideal in combination with aoe crowd control. Tanks and mechanics have a wide array of gear available to them to keep the enemy in place while Recon lazes the target, and can easily wipe and entire team is used correctly. Counterplay Much of Recon's damage comes from abilities. Keep an eye on when they are on cooldown, as this leaves Recon vulnerable. Try not to group up your rigs, as Recon is most effective when hitting as many units as he can to apply his armor debuff. While Recon excels at teamfights, he is much less effective at 1v1 fights, as his Rocket Clusters are easy to dodge, and he also lacks many bonuses to help him in a 1v1 situation. Strong autoattacks from weapons like Plasma rifle and various forms of sustain and armor can easily kill or force Recon to retreat from battle, leaving his allies vulnerable without their extra source of heavy damage. References Category:Pilots